Song fics
by Karen A. Plattes
Summary: PG-13 for the F word, once in the whole thing, read, kind of sad, i'm really bored latley so i'm getting these ideas.
1. dracao's last resort

Draco's Last Resort  
  
Another Draco/Papa Roach Last Resort song fic, disturbing and so on.  
  
  
Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing don't give a fuck if I cut my are bleeding  
  
The wind tossed Draco Malfoy's hair as he look towards the ground. He was standing high up on the astronomy tower, watching the sunset, its purple orange light casting long shadows on the peaceful Hogwarts grounds. He was ready to jump. Nothing would stop him. He had received the letter he had been dreading since Potter failed to kill Voldemort again. His father was calling on him to become a death eater. Of course he could never do that, killing and hurting people just because they weren't born into the magical world.   
  
  
Would it be wrong, would it be right if I took my life tonight, chances are that I might Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
  
That wasn't the only reason he was ready to jump. Who would want him, he had no real father and a horrible drunken mother. No one could ever love him, no, not even Pansy loved him, but that didn't bother him he hated her. But what about Granger, he would give anything to have her love him the way he loved her. But she wouldn't even cry, not one tear when they find him the next morning. Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't even think he was gone until the morning.  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight losing my mind wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothings alright nothing is fine  
  
What a surprise his father would get when he received the owl, he would go mad, not because he was sad for the lost of his only child, but because there would be no heir to take over the Malfoy fortune once Draco jumped.  
  
I'm running and I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I never realised I was spread to thin Till it was too late and I was empty within  
  
And what about the Gryffindors, they would have a field day, party till all hours, call it a joyous day. Draco could just see Potter, Weasley and Granger jumping for joy, and forgetting all else. Maybe they would get in trouble for staying up to late. There weren't going to be any classes tomorrow, maybe it would take a whole other day or two to find him. Potter would like a whole weekend a peace without him.   
  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin Downward spiral, where do I begin it   
  
The only person who would miss him is that third year he owed five galleons to. He would be really upset, maybe Draco should have left that he owed the money to him in the suicide note he sent to someone, not even knowing if his last wishes would be fulfilled. But who cares, they would probably go throught his trunk to see what they could have without anyone noticing it gone. Then they would find his journal, and see what made him jump, all the hate at home, the beatings, the pent up anger that could only be released up in the air, above the pitch. The last year without Quidditch wasn't the easiest, of course he couldn't be a disgrace for not wining, but he had to go through, 'Potter was in the Triwizard; you couldn't even get over the age line', from his father  
  
All started with I lost my mother no love for myself and no love for another searching to find love upon a higher level  
  
Draco Malfoy jumped off the tall tower, sighing as he speeded to wards the ground. All the pain would be over in just a few seconds, his mother would cry, having no one to slur to in one of her drunken depressions, he really had no mother, he lost her long ago. He watched as the ground came closer and closer, hoping suddenly that it would be quick, but as long as there was no way of saving him afterward. He closed his eyes a few meters away from the ground a muttered a goodbye. Before hitting the ground and breaking his neck, dieing instantly.   
  
Finding nothing but questions and devils cause I'm losing my mind wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothings alright, nothing is fine I'm running and I'm crying I cant go on living this Way   
  
A hush came over the school as students heard the news of Draco Malfoy, no one would have thought him to be suicidal, not even his close friends. Hermione Granger could be found crying in the library, Ron and Harry trying to comfort her. Draco Malfoy had sent her a note saying he would throw himself off the tower; in the note he said he was sorry for the ridicule for the past four years. He said how much he loved her and that he wanted her to tell Dumbledor that his father was a Death Eater.   
Dumbledor hadn't sent word to Draco's Parents yet, Draco hadn't said much about his parents in the letter, Hermione wasn't fit to talk to anyone so she had just given him the letter, running off. He hadn't understood Hermione's involvement until reading the letter.  
The Gryffindors were as upset as anyone could have thought possible. Everyone went around like zombies, and anything over a whisper wasn't heard for Days. Dumbledor called a remembrance feast, and everyone came, and stood for Draco Malfoy, who had no idea that he was, in fact missed by all.  
  
A/N: Sorry, not that good, but I was listening to the song and thought it would be all right to make everyone feel cruddy. So R&R I don't have much to do since I moved to a new area so that really makes my day (:o)  



	2. Time of Your Life

Reflection on the life at Hogwarts for our loving characters.  
  
To green Day's Good Riddance  
  
  
  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
  
Harry Stood at the platform, waiting for the Hogwarts Train. He had seen so much, done so many things, and gone so many ways. And, always, came out in the end. He had those days where he would feel like nothing was right, but then came Ron and Hermione, best friends and his true savours. They would always look out for each other no matter where their lives took them, no space could stop Harry from being there for them, nor would it stop them from being there for him, and each other. The timeless bond was strong and would follow Harry wherever the roads took him, even if a Quidditch team guided him to them.  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.  
  
Hermione watched as the Hogwarts express rolled towards them, Her Ron and Harry. She new she had helped a great deal in the final defeat of the Dark lord, but everyone owed their lives to Harry. Sure she was going to miss classes, and the library, but most of all she would miss the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room listening to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch, and playing chess with Ron though she always lost. That had saved them in their first year; Ron had even taken to letting her almost win. They would be friends forever, nothing and no one could change that. Even though she would be returning to Hogwarts to teach in place of Snape, he had finally gotten the DADA job, Hermione the potions master, wasn't that bad, she could easily get used to it.  
  
*It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life. *  
  
Ron felt the power of the train sweep by him, stirring up his hair and old memories. Harry winning the Quidditch cup, Hermione screaming and running from a boggart in their third year, after he and Harry had come out. Wining 50 points at the end of their third year, for his chess match against McGonagall's bigger them life game. Every time something happened, his father getting worse off in his job, he and Hermione or Harry in a fight, Fred and George leaving Hogwarts, telling him and Harry it was their turn to handle the tough job of trouble makers. He would think of that game and say to himself, 'Life's like that game Ron, suck it up and make the right move, sometimes life is about sacrifices, you just have to play the game to your full extant' he guessed that's why he wouldn't mind ministry work after a full school life.  
  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.  
  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.  
  
Draco listened as the whistle blew for last calls, smiling, truly smiling for the first time in possibly his whole life. So, I'm free. My father is in Azkaban and my mother is waiting for me to start our new life. The Malfoy manor will be a part of our past. I even talk to Potter without fighting. Maybe we weren't meant to be friends; maybe this was a learning thing, to teach us that who ever we are, wherever we came from, not everyone is either bad or good, maybe this was for the best, though I could have used the help of Granger once in a while in school. So what if Weasley doesn't have 14 rooms, we don't even us all of our bedrooms, and the youngest Weasley is kind of cute. I'll go to that trial, and watch my Father, the only one who could have helped but didn't when it was he and Potter with Voldermont, the day Potter killed him, and I will see him be put away. Then maybe mum and me will throw a party, and invite all of my year from Hogwarts, Hufflepuffs and all. He would take over the family manor and live to serve as an arour.  
  
*It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right. *  
  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
Neville smiled at Malfoy as he went by, maybe the first time he had ever smiled in the same room, and he didn't even flinch as Draco patted him on the back. Malfoy had talked to him after the wizards took his father away. He had helped him get his trunk off the floor in the entrance hall that morning when he dropped it; he had even given him a chocolate frog. It had taken seven years, but he knew that it would. He talked to Malfoy like an equal and not like a lesser person in anyway. This felt better then the time he on the house cup at the end of their first year. His granny would be happy, she had already owled him to say he was coming home to a full house. All his aunts and uncles were coming over to celebrate the real fall of the dark lord. Tough, though it had been, he had passed potions, and graduated with his fellow classmates, proud and joyful. He held tightly to his Hogwarts yearbook, having soo many signatures in there, even the Slytherins had signed it. One read, from Colin 'Bye Neville, see you next year as our Herbology teacher'.  
  
*It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
  
Hagrid stood far off; he didn't want them to know he was looking. He knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself. He watched as they boarded the Hogwarts train heading home for the last time. He smiled to himself as Neville and the Malfoy boy walked side-by-side talking. As Harry helped Colin with his trunk. Hermione told Ron to help her look for Crookshank. And Crabbe burst into tears, surprising him and the people around him. He had watched them grow up; he didn't even mind Malfoy anymore. They were just little kids when he first showed them the castle, hearing the gasps from them as they had their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Hermione caught sight of him and dragged him, with Ron's help, to the rest, some even coming off the train. They all stood a second not saying anything, all of his graduated students, then as if all deciding at the same time, hugged him, Neville burst into tears, forgetting his pride, as did Hermione and the other girls. Harry looked at him with the same eyes he greeted on his 11th birthday, unsure and scared, excited and at peace. The conductor called to them to get on the train, they said their goodbyes and went toward the train, sticking their heads out the windows. Hermione was the first to say anything.  
  
"Goodbye school!" Some looked at her others just stared ahead.  
  
"Goodbye Zonkos!" Ron yelled into the silent air. Harry looked to the people around him.  
  
"Goodbye Three Broomsticks!" He said, remembering things from the past. The, as the train started to move homeward the rest joined in, all saying goodbye to one or two memory places, all hoping to return. All knowing that they would at least have the chance now that Voldemort was gone, they would visit for Madame Rosemary's Butterbeer, other to visit the memorial for Cedric, that was made in front of the school in their fifth year. Others to eventually become teachers, or to visit their children, spend a day in the most 'haunted' dwelling in the world. Some would come for old times sake. But most would be coming to visit the school, and their old headmaster. If was his fault, he invited them all back, as long as they sent an owl ahead.  
  
I hope you had the time of your life.* 


End file.
